This invention relates to a circuit arrangement for feeding a load from an energy source having a low output voltage via a direct-voltage conversion circuit which, by means of a main switching element, periodically takes energy from the energy source and supplies it with an increased supply voltage to the load via an inductive element and a rectifier, and which includes a starting switching element by means of which energy is taken from the energy source in a starting phase of the circuit arrangement for generating the feed voltage.
The English abstract of Japanese Application No. 60-183972, describes a circuit arrangement for a direct-voltage converter having a low input voltage. In this arrangement, the circuit arrangement and an oscillator are fed, on the one hand, via a diode from a low-voltage energy source and, on the other hand, from the high voltage of a tertiary winding of a transformer, which has been rectified by a separate rectifier and smoothed by a separate smoothing capacitor. A load is fed from the voltage which is generated via a secondary winding, a diode and a smoothing capacitor.